The Kid Chronicles
by Autobot Guardian
Summary: What if Harry never went to the Dursleys? What if Sirius never ended up in Azkaban? What if Moody actually had kids? What if Remus was a king? Story includes some OOC-ness, OCs, and general family fluff.


**_Hi, everyone! This is Autobot Guardian, and I'd like to say a few things! In this story, I am speculating what would have happened if Moody, Sirius Black, and Remus teamed up to raise not only Harry Potter, but Moody's three kids as well. Moody's second wife has disappeared, and he is left with trying to raise a one-year-old and twin babies by himself. Luckily for him, two friends from the Order have come to help him! I will be trying to continue this through many chapters, so that I can go all the way to the Deathly Hallows book and beyond. Now, I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter characters, only the OCs. OCs include any Lycanthrope besides Remus and Greyback, as well as any name that does not appear in the books or the movies. I do not own most of the plot settings, because I'm working my way through a world that is a combination of the books and the movies. R &R, please!_**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **In The Year 1981…**

As a scarred man limped down the street, the gaze of his one normal eye was fixated on the ruined house ahead of him. One wall was blown out in the room he remembered to be a nursery, and when he focused his magical eye on the house, he could see three figures. They were still, and lying on the ground, but then he saw something smaller. Through his grief for two of the dead people in that house, he saw that a child, a baby, was still alive in his crib. He picked up his pace, and saw that he wasn't the only one that had the idea of trying to rescue the child. Two others, a man with shoulder-length black hair, and a man whose hair was greying a bit, were headed towards the house from behind the first man. He could see them with his magical eye.

"Moody, are they…" It was the black-haired man. Moody rotated his magical eye to look ahead of him again, and sighed.

"James and Lily are dead, but the boy is alive. There's also a third adult lying on the ground, probably You-Know-Who. I'll have to cast some spells once I'm inside to figure out what exactly happened, but I've already got a vague idea." Suddenly, the black-haired man was walking beside Moody.

"I've got to take care of Harry. I'm his godfather, it's my responsibility."

"You're not fit to care for this child, Sirius! YOU were the Potters' secretkeeper! YOU let it slip to the Death Eaters that they were here!" The third man had grabbed Sirius by the shoulders, and was staring at him murderously.

"It wasn't me, I swear! We switched over to Pettigrew at the last moment! I should have known that he would betray us!" Sirius was struggling, and Moody had no choice but to separate the two.

"That's enough! Now, I don't know if I believe you, Black, but I'm going in there and getting the boy out. You can help me if you want, but it's your decision." With that, he limped back towards the house, and through the still-open door. When he swiveled his magical eye back to look at the other two through the back of his own head, he saw that they were entering the house behind him. When Moody reached the first body, he paused. It was James Potter, lying face-down on the floor.

"James… no…" Sirius fell to his knees beside his dead friend, and Moody felt a stab of pity for him. They then continued up the stairs, and found a woman and a man both lying on the floor. Lily Potter, and Lord Voldemort.

"Lily…" Remus knelt down, and gently brushed the woman's dark red hair away from her face, while Moody immediately went over to the crib, stepping over the cloaked body of the Dark Lord as he went. Carefully, he used the arm not clutching his staff to scoop up the baby, and he looked at him with both eyes. Then, he cursed under his breath. "What?! What is it?!"

"There's something wrong. I can see it. You two won't be able to see, but there's something in this scar on his forehead. We need to get the boy to St. Mungos."

"The hospital?! But why?!" Sirius and Remus were both alarmed now, and Moody turned to face them.

"I think the boy's been turned into a horcrux."

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **An Hour Later…**

As the two men sat in the waiting room, they had their heads in their hands. Moody was in the treatment room with Harry, saying that he was the only one who would know if the problem was solved. Then, the door opened, and Moody came out, holding the one-year-old baby. Sirius stood up, looking worried.

"Is he…"

"No, not yet. We need to go to the only place left that I know of that can help Harry. But the trip's going to be dangerous, and I'm going to need to take my most trusted aurors along with me."

"Take us with you, too! Please!" Sirius was begging, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to be separated from little Harry. Moody sighed, and his magical eye rotated to look at Remus.

"Fine. But we're bringing Remus too, since he's got relations with the place I'm going to go to. I'm going to call up Kingsley, and the four of us will go together. We'll meet Kingsley at my place in the country. Not safe to Apparate or floo with little Harry, so we'll have to go by broom."

"But what if you drop him?"

"I won't. I have a spare baby sling. Don't ask me why, let's just say that I'm taking care of kids myself, okay?" His normal eye narrowed as the two other men snickered, and then he spoke again. "We'll need to get ready. Come on." They made their way outside, and the street was thankfully deserted of Muggles. Moody pulled three brooms out of a pouch with an extension charm on it, and handed two of them to Remus and Sirius. The third was a custom design, to accommodate his own disabilities, and was actually quite comfortable. After pulling out a baby sling from the pouch, he closed it, and tucked it back into a pocket in his traveling cloak. He made sure that both sling and child were secure, and then mounted his broom, while the other two did the same.

"Shall we be off, Mad-Eye?"

"Ay. Let's go!" They soared into the air, and little Harry awoke. Moody was worried that he might start crying, but to his surprise, the child laughed gleefully, causing the heavily scarred man to smile. When they had finally arrived at the cozy country house of Mad-Eye, there was already a bald African man waiting for them. "Kingsley."

"Alastor. What's the situation?"

"We need to take young Harry here to the Council." Then, Sirius spoke up.

"What's this 'Council' you are referring to?" The three other men gave him disbelieving looks, and then Remus explained.

"The Council is just how we refer to the Lycanthrope Council. Only the people at the Ministry who are best at keeping secrets know about it, since it is the heart of the worldwide Lycanthrope community. They make the laws for Lycanthropes, and also enforce those laws. They also possess every single one of the books ever written by Merlin, courtesy of Merlin's descendant, Queen Laura."

"Laura… isn't that the girl that you divorced?"

"… Yeah, that's the one. I'm still technically the King, but I prefer to work for my own money, rather than using the gold in the royal vaults. As far as I know, since St. Mungos couldn't help Harry, the Council is our last hope of removing the horcrux in his scar." The three still on brooms while Kingsley mounted his own, and then they all flew off together, with Remus in the lead, and Sirius and Kingsley on either side of Moody, who was still carrying little Harry. When they started to fly over the Forbidden Forest near Hogwartz, Sirius' mouth opened in shock.

"The Council lives THERE?!"

"Yes, Padfoot. The Council's mansion is in the very heart of the forest. It's also unplottable, so we just have to memorize the route. I recommend you do the same if you want to find your way back here." Moody's magical eye looked at the black-haired man, who seemed to regain his composure.

"But they were that close to the school the whole time? No wonder Laura never took the train when she was a student!"

"She never took the train? Huh, figures." Moody's magical eye returned to spinning around in all directions, keeping an eye out for any trouble. "There it is, the Lycanthrope Council Mansion. It's known as Merlin Manor. Remember that for the floo network."

"R-right…" Sirius gripped his broom handle tighter, worried about what they would meet at the mansion. Then, a creature that seemed half-human and half-raven flew up in front of them. It was a wereraven.

"Your Majesty! So good to have you back! And Mr. Moody, good to see you as well!" The voice was feminine, and the wereraven was slender, so it was obviously a woman.

"Good to see you, too. Sirius, Kingsley, this is Harriet Caw, one of the Council members. She's in charge of Security, which is why she flew up to meet us. It's standard procedure." Remus had twisted around on his broom to face the other two, and they nodded. Then, he turned back to Harriet. "Harriet, these are Sirius Black and Kingsley. They're with us."

"Very well, your Highness. Please, follow me." She whirled around mid-air, and started to gently glide to a clearing by the mansion. The mansion was half-hidden by ancient trees, so it wasn't surprising that they hadn't seen it before. When they finally landed, Sirius and Remus passed their brooms back to Moody, who put all three of his brooms back into the pouch. Harry was looking around with wide green eyes, curious about the new place. There were lycanthropes everywhere, most of them in their hybrid forms, but some in their human or full animal forms. As they passed a massive red-brown bear, it glanced over at them, and then lumbered away. Then, a weretiger with amber eyes walked out of the mansion's double-doors, and looked at them.

"Grrreetings, trrravellers. Yourrr Majesty." She bowed to Remus, and then turned to face the other three. "I am Mirrra Strrrongpaw, High Advisorrr to Queen Laurrra." Then, Sirius spoke up.

"I remember you from school! How have you been?"

"Verrry well, Sirrrius Black. Come, I shall take you to Laurrra. She's been expecting you forrr a few days now." The weretiger turned, and walked back into the mansion, with the other four following her. They passed a few exotic-looking lycanthropes on their way through, including a werephoenix, which was extremely rare. When they finally arrived at the room they were being led to, Mira knocked on the door.

"Are they here?" The muffled voice sounded weary, as if the person it belonged to hadn't slept for a while.

"Yes, Queen Laura. They're here."

"Enter." At that one word, the door opened of its own accord, revealing a well-furnished room that looked quite cozy. There was a blazing fireplace at one wall, and there were plush armchairs and a cushioned sofa arranged around it. "Please, sit."

The woman was strangely beautiful, but not in a way that Sirius would have expected. Gone was the thin, gangly look of the woman's youth, and her face, which was once gaunt, had filled in, becoming smoother. Her hair was down to her waist, and was a lustrous shade of black. However, there was a scar that stretched down her right cheek, and what looked like a scar from a whip on her right wrist. Her sapphire-blue eyes had a gaze so intense that it was like she could see right into their souls, and her teeth, revealed when she smiled at them, were slightly pointier and sharper than those of a normal human. A three-pronged mark was on her left shoulder, which was plainly seen because her black and gold gown had no sleeves. Her gaze flicked around at the group, resting a bit longer on Remus, until it settled on the baby in Moody's sling.

"I believe I know why you're here, but I'd rather hear it from the four of you. Would you like some tea to drink?" Laura glanced around at them all again, and everyone except for Moody nodded. Mad-Eye instead held up his hip flask, and Laura nodded in understanding. She clapped her hands twice, calling out, "Mattie!"

There was a loud _CRACK_ , and a female house elf appeared in front of the Queen. The elf bowed, and looked up at Laura.

"Is there anything you desire, Mistress?"

"Yes, Mattie. I need you to fetch tea for me and three of my guests, as well as some cakes. The chocolate ones, if possible."

"Yes, Mistress." With another loud _CRACK_ , the elf was gone, leaving Laura alone with her five guests.

"Well, then, who would like to start?"

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **One Hour Later…**

When the explanation had finally finished, Laura had a thoughtful expression as she sipped her tea from the gold teacup. Mattie had returned about five minutes after Moody had started to tell the Queen about what had happened, and then each of the others had taken their turn. At one point, Harry had gotten hungry, so Laura had gotten Mattie to fetch a baby bottle of milk formula for him. After considering her options, Laura spoke.

"I think I can help, but I can't do it alone. It's a complicated spell, and I can't remember all of it off the top of my head. We'll need to go to the Library of Merlin to find the book it was written in, and then I'll need two volunteers to help me with the casting." Immediately, all four of the adult wizards volunteered.

"Calm down, all of you! Honestly, and you call yourselves adults." Laura used her thumb and forefinger to rub her temples, and then spoke again. "I'm not talking about human volunteers. I need two other Guardian Werewolves to do this. Now, if I were to change Remus into a Guardian Werewolf, then he could help, but right now my only two ways of doing that are unavailable to me. And no, I won't be biting any of you three either. I have other Guardian Werewolves in the Council, but some of them might need some persuasion to help me out."

"But why won't you turn one of us into a Guardian Werewolf?" Kingsley looked a bit irritated, but Laura merely sighed.

"Because I might have to bite you more than once, and that's if you are of Guardian Werewolf caliber. Guardian Werewolf bites only turn someone 10% of the time, and that's only if they have all the traits needed to be one. I'm sorry, but I don't have the time or the patience to try to figure out if any of you besides Remus are worthy of becoming a Guardian Werewolf. I have a lot of responsibilities, and you're lucky that I've got the time to help you right now." Laura then turned to a mirror on the wall, and spoke two names. "Quinton Sol, Marina Greene."

As the others watched in semi-confusion, two faces appeared in the mirror, one of them in the Guardian Werewolf hybrid form, and the other as a brown-haired woman with green eyes. The hybrid form of the other Guardian Werewolf was pure white with a black, three-pronged Guardian Werewolf symbol on his forehead, and his eyes were fiery gold. Then, the white Guardian spoke.

"You call and we answer, Queen Laura. What do you require of us?"

"Your assistance. A human pup has been turned into a horcrux, and we need to perform the Soul Purification spell on him to rid him of it. Meet me in the Library of Merlin, in the Guardian Ritual section. You know which book will be needed, correct?"

"Indeed, milady. And you will bring the boy there?"

"Yes, along with his escort. They should be allowed to bear witness to this." With that, the two faces in the mirror faded away, and Laura turned back to her guests. Before she could speak, however, Moody beat her to it.

"You're really letting us see where you keep your most valuable secrets?"

"Yes, Alastor. But know this, if any of you try to take anything from the Library, I will personally see to your punishment. And it will not be pleasant." With that, she started to transform, and she became a werewolf with glossy black fur, blue eyes, and a stark white Guardian symbol on her forehead. "Come, we must hurry."

"Lead the way, Your Majesty." Kingsley bowed to her, and she went out of the room, her skirt billowing around her legs and tail. Strangely enough, when she had transformed, her elegant gown had altered itself to fit her, and it was not torn at all, unlike what happened to Remus' clothes every time he transformed. The four men followed her through the mansion, until they reached what looked like a solid wall at the end of a corridor.

" _Descendium._ " Laura's command caused the wall to ripple, and it changed shape until an elegant archway was positioned over a golden door. The door was embossed with silver wolves and other animals, and the archway seemed to have two werewolves reaching out for each other at the top. "This is the way to the Library. Come, quickly." She flung the door open, and marched inside, with the other four following close behind. The three fully human men were uncertain about that place, what with the strange decorations on the walls, and the strange contours of the flight of stairs they were walking down. The door closed behind them of its own accord, and orbs of multicolored light appeared above what looked like bowls that half-protruded from the walls. Eerie sounds were all around them, like whispers from conversations held long ago. Occasionally, they would see a strange shadow pass by them, but so quickly that they couldn't register what it was.

"Moody, do you see anything?" Sirius whispered nervously to the auror, who growled in frustration.

"Not much, and even that doesn't make sense. Something seems to be interfering with most of the enchantments on my eye, so I only have a few kinds of special vision. And my normal vision with that eye is pretty much blocked by the sheer amount of magic in this corridor." Moody growled again, and Laura looked back at him.

"This is the Corridor of Ages, where many enchantments reside. It was built by Merlin, and includes an enchantment that shows whispers and shadows of the past. Because of this, our trek down the corridor right now will be recorded by the enchantment, and will be preserved forever. Thus, you must be careful what you say. Someone might just hear it later on."

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _Yes. The library must be protected. Merlin would have wanted that._ " There were two shadows making their way slowly past them, brought up by the enchantment. Moody's eye swiveled to look at them, and saw that the shadows were comprised entirely of magic. But, he could see exactly what the people had looked like. One of them was a knight, and the other looked like a scholar. The scholar was wearing bright red robes, and had bright gold hair. He described the scholar to Laura, who smiled.

"That must be Amos, one of Merlin's first students. Not much is recorded about him in history, but he's the one that saved all of Merlin's books, and brought them here to the Library. He is a hero in our culture, mostly because he was also the first Guardian Werewolf."

"And why wasn't he recorded in history?" Sirius was looking intently at the two shadows, trying to discern which one was which.

"Nobody knows. Some of my people spend days at a time in here, trying to solve that puzzle. So far, this is the first sighting of an Amos shadow in five whole years. As time goes on, the shadow appearances become farther between each other, because of the addition of so many more shadows. Sometimes, though, a shadow can be summoned by the thoughts of the seeker, and the seeker can listen to the conversation as often as he or she would like. I, myself, have memorized a conversation between one of our most famous kings and Dumbledore himself, because of how interesting it was."

"Wow. So, is that a popular pastime here?" Sirius looked a bit confused, and Laura laughed.

"Not especially. Only those who just need time to relax tend to come here often, such as myself. Whenever I find a break in my duties, I often come here to wind down." All too soon, however, they had reached the end of the corridor, and arrived at a silver door inlaid with sapphires. Laura started to speak in a language that none of them had ever heard before, and the door opened.

"What was that?" Kingsley had spoken for the first time since going through the golden door, and Laura looked back at him.

"It's a special language that has no name as of yet. We've found that it's like a universal language that is deeply engrained into the minds of lycanthropes. Remus knows the language by instinct, but I doubt that he has spoken it yet." With that, she swept into the room beyond, and the others followed her.

Inside, it was like they had entered a whole other world. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the very essence of magic, while the floor appeared to be made up of a swirling galaxy of stars. However, the floor was solid, as was the ceiling when Moody experimentally poked it with his staff. When they looked at the walls, they saw that they appeared like flowing water, and were covered in glowing runes of many colors. There were bookshelves branching out from a clear space in the center of the floor, and there were doors at the end of each space between the rows. Each room was clearly marked, and Laura seemed to know them by heart, because she immediately set off towards one of the doors.

Going through the bronze door emblazoned with a mother-of-pearl Guardian symbol, they saw that there were bookshelves in there, too. The room was enchanted to look like a forest filled with magical lights, and a rune circle was situated in the very center of the room. There were two Guardian Werewolves already in the room, one being the white Quinton, and a glossy brown one that must have been Marina. Without even speaking to Moody, Laura took little Harry out of the baby sling, and brought him over to the rune circle. When the four attempted to follow, they were stopped by a warning growl from the Lycanthrope Queen.

"You are not to enter the circle. This ritual is to help young Harry, and only Guardian Werewolves can perform it. You must stay back." She gently lay Harry in the center of the circle, and went over to where a bookstand was situated just outside of the outer edge of runes. There was an ancient book on the stand, and she seemed to be memorizing the page it was open to. After five minutes of reading the page several times over, Laura left the bookstand, and went to stand at one point of a triangle drawn in the rune circle. The other two Guardian Werewolves went to the other points of the triangle, and all of them were in their hybrid forms.

Something strange happened, then. When the three Guardians raised their arms above their heads, the runes started to glow, and a net made of light started to creep over the form of baby Harry. They started to chant, low and fast, so that the spectators couldn't understand what was being said. Suddenly, at the end of the chant, they threw their heads back and howled. The misty form of a Holy Wolf flew out of each of their mouths, and the three misty figures lunged for the small form in the center of the circle. Sirius panicked, but he was held back by Remus and Kingsley, while Moody had his magical eye fixated on the ritual. To his magical eye, the misty forms seemed to be dragging something dark and writhing out of the boy's scar, and when it was all the way out, they tore it to pieces, causing it to dissolve into nothingness. The misty forms then vanished, and the Guardian Werewolves lowered their heads and arms.

"It is done. Moody, do you see anything amiss about the little one now?" Laura looked over at the auror while she stooped down to pick up the child, and he shook his head.

"Nothin' left of the horcrux. He's back to normal."

"Almost, Alastor. He still has the scar, and he'll have it for the rest of his life. Here, you need to take him back now, because I must attend to my duties. Keep the pup safe, you hear me?" In response, all four of the men nodded, and Laura smiled.

"Good. Let's go back up to the main mansion, and get you all home. I'm afraid that I cannot linger any longer, for I have much that needs to be done. Quinton, will you show them back to the outdoors?" She glanced over at the white-haired man that had just transformed, and he nodded. "Good. Fare thee well, for I must go." She swept out of the room, leaving Quinton to do as she requested of him.

"Come on, then. Let's go." The white-haired man motioned for the four men to follow him, and walked out of the room. When they at last reached the open air, Moody distributed brooms again, and they flew off into the beginning of a new day.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Three Days Later…**

Sirius was jubilant. He had just been cleared of all charges against him, and Moody and Remus had moved into Number 12 Grimmauld place to raise Harry with him. It had taken a bit of bribery to convince Kreacher, Sirius' old house elf, to help take care of the little one, but after one look at the child's emerald-green eyes (plus the promise that Kreacher will be allowed to keep a few of the Black family trinkets for himself), the elf was immediately agreeable. Afterwards, it became a common sight for the three adult wizards to see Harry crawling after Kreacher in their own version of tag.

Another happy occurrence was when Moody brought his own three children to live in the Black family home: Alex Alastor Moody, age 3; Alastor Moody Jr., age 1; and Darlene Amanda Moody, age 1. His two youngest children were twins, but not identical. For one, they were of opposite genders. While little Alastor looked a lot like his father had when he was a child, little Darlene had black hair and bright blue eyes. Alex had coppery hair and chocolate-brown eyes, and was toddling around the house all of the time.

The twins and Alex had different mothers, but that didn't matter to Moody. He had divorced Alex's mother, when she had tried to take the child away from him, and his second wife was currently off on a long assignment for the Lycanthrope Council. She's a white weretiger, very rare, and was assigned to be the Council's liaison to the communities of weretigers in China.

"Okay, Alex, time for you to get to bed, it's late." Sirius scooped up the copper-haired toddler in his arms, and the little boy giggled happily. Moody was already asleep, having been tired out from trying to get his eldest son to calm down enough to go to bed, and so the task had been left to Remus and Sirius to put all FOUR children to bed. Remus was chasing three crawling 1-year-olds around the house, but SCORE! Sirius caught the ringleader!

"Sirius! Help me here!" Remus was still running in circles, trying to capture at least ONE of the surprisingly fast-crawling babies, while Sirius laughed as he went past.

"Sorry, mate, you're on your own. I've got to put this one to bed." Sirius walked upstairs with Alex, and opened the door to Moody's bedroom. The poor auror was splayed on his bed, and hadn't even bothered to take off his prosthetic leg before going to sleep. Chuckling softly, Sirius put Alex in his crib, and tucked him in. It wasn't until ten minutes of tickling later that the 3-year-old was tired enough to fall asleep, and by that time Remus had rounded up all three of the other kids. Harry was taken to Sirius' room, and the twins had been put to sleep in their cribs in Moody's room.

Sirius and Remus quietly tiptoed out of Moody's room, not wanting to disturb the auror, and back into the living room of the house.

"Well, that was more difficult than I thought it would be." Sirius sagged into a chair, and Remus did the same across from him.

"You said it. I'm just glad that we have Moody here to help when he's not asleep. The bad thing is, with his fake leg, he gets tired pretty easily whilst chasing after children." Remus' eyes were half-closed, but then they flew open when he remembered something. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any… chains here?"

"Chains? Why would… oh, right. Not yet, we'll have to buy some. Remind me in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. Should we go to our rooms, or just sleep here?"

"Too tired to move. G'night, Moony."

"Night, Padfoot."

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Well, what do you guys think? This was my first time trying to write about the three kids I made up for Moody, so I'm not too sure how it turned out. Just so you know, I've got a bit of trouble describing how kids grow up, so… yeah. It might be a bit of a challenge. See you next time!**


End file.
